fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster/Image Gallery
Appearance Gray sketch.png|Gray's original design Gray Fullbuster's introduction.png|Gray Fullbuster Gray's first appearance.png|Gray's first appearance Gray's full appearance.png|Gray's full appearance Gray GMG Avatar.jpg|Gray Fullbuster mugshot Gray On Rock.jpg|Gray's new clothes Appearance Gray Anime S2.png|Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster GMG.png|Gray's outfit during the Grand Magic Games Grey first.jpg|Gray's full appearance Gray PSP.jpg|Gray as a playable character in the Fairy Tail Portable Guild game Gray On Rock.png|Gray's new clothes Young Gray Avatar.jpg|Young Gray Gray prof.jpg|Gray mugshot Gray Anime Square.png|Gray Fullbuster (Close up) Gray's Fairy Tail Mark.jpg|Gray's Fairy Tail Mark Ur's Ice Shield.gif|Gray learning Ice Make Magic Iced Shell.gif|Gray watches as Ur uses Iced Shell Ice-Make-little.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make Magic Sand-Explosion.gif|Gray is hit by Sand Explosion Urumi.gif|Gray is hit by Rayule's Magic Ice-Make-Knuckle.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Knuckle Virgo's Forms.gif|Gray sees Virgo's transformation Ep.8 - Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Ice Make Arrows.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Arrows Gray's Ice Shield.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Shield Ice-Make Fishnet.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Fishnet Ice-Make Ice Wall.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Wall Ice Make Floor.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Floor Ice Make Geyser.gif|Gray uses Ice Make: Geyser Ice Make Snow Dragon.gif|Gray is hit by Ice-Make: Snow Dragon Ice-Make Snow Tiger.gif|Gray sees Lyon's Ice-Make: Snow Tiger Ice Make Ice Cannon.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Water lock.gif |Gray trapped inside Juvia's Water Lock Ep.25 - Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Dark-Explosion.gif|Gray hit by Dark Explosion Angry Lucy.gif|Gray looks at an angry Lucy Seven Slice Dance.gif|Gray uses his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Lightning Flash.gif|Gray is blinded by Laxus' Lightning Flash Line Formation.gif|Gray dodges Bickslow's attack Motor.gif|Gray is ambushed by Racer Racer-summons-Dead-Grand-Prix.gif|Gray is hit by Dead Grand Prix High Side Rush.gif|Gray hit by High Side Rush Dead-Grand-Prix-Beams.gif|Gray hit by Dead Grand Prix Beams Ep.56 - Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Ep.56 - Hammer.gif|Gray use his Ice-Make: Hammer Ep.56 - Super Freeze Arrow.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle Axe.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Battle Axe Prison.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Prison Hidden Darkness.gif|Gray watches as Natsu is trapped inside Hidden Darkness Unison-Raid--Gray-and-Juvia-version.gif|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid Episode 73 - Ice-Make Saucer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Saucer Ep 86 - Knightwalker's spear mastery.gif|Gray is protected by Erza Ep.87 - Grappling Hook.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Ep.87 - Death Scythe.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Death Scythe Sensory Link Spell.gif|Gray feel the effects of Sensory Link Sensory Link Effect.gif|Gray feels Juvia's pain Three Spread Sensory Link Effect.gif|Gray feels Juvia's punch Three Spread Sensory Link Spell.gif|Gray is connected to Juvia and Meredy Episode 116 - Time Arc vs. Ice-Make.gif|Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich Episode 116 - Time Arc vs. Ice Make v2.gif|Ice Make vs. Time Arc Episode 116 - Time Arc vs. Ice Make v3.gif|Gray's attack stopped by Ultear Ice-Make Cocoon.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Cannon Seven-Blade-Slice-Blood.gif|Gray uses his Seven Blade Slice Blood version Ice-Make-Dahlias-.gif|Gray counters Ultear's Ice-Make: Dahlias with his Ice Make Magic Gungnir.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Gungnir Episode 117 - Ice-Make Stairs.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Stairs Cold Excalibur.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Moon Flash.gif|Gray receives support from Wendy Team Natsu vs Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades Episode 117 - Hades' Bullet Magic.gif|Gray shot with [[Bullet Magic|Bullets Episode-118---Laxus-hit-by-Explosion-Bullet.gif|Gray knocked back by Explosion Bullet Demon's Eyes.gif|Gray cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Ice-Make-Ice-Bringer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Juvia asking for punishment.gif|Gray denies Juvia's request Fairy-Tail's-Unison-Raid.gif|Fairy Tail's Unison Raid Kite.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Kite Ice Bazooka.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Ice Cooking.gif|Gray dodges the Vanish Brother's attacks Shamsiel.gif|Gray sees Angel summon Shamsiel Slime Ride (Air).gif|Gray follows Sugarboy Hot Slime (Release).gif|Gray trapped inside Hot Slime Sky Labyrinth Appears.gif|Gray sees stairs appear in front of him Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Gray feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Ice Hammer.gif|Gray uses his Ice Hammer Single Needle Blast.gif|Gray is attacked by Nullpuding Carrot Missile.gif|Gray attacked by Beth's Carrot Missile Flytrap.gif|Gray watches as Beth gets hit by Flytrap Snowfall.gif|Gray watches the snow fall Double Needle Blast.gif|Gray hit by Needle Blast Night-of-the-Falling-Stars.gif|Gray targeted by Rufus Ghost-Fireworks-.gif|Gray is hit by Ghost Fireworks FT members vs Hades op10.gif|Fairy Tail Mages fight Hades Gray and Lyon Tag Team.gif|Gray fights Sugarboy Natsu and Gray OVA OP 1.gif|Gray on the first OVA Opening Cannon's Magic.gif|Gray and Juvia attacked by Cannon Category:Images of Gray Fullbuster Category:Gallery